Valentines Day Special!
by Fangshen Gin
Summary: Its Natsuki's and Shizuru's first Valentines day! How's it gonna go? Shiznat fluff! T for swearing! Hope you guys enjoy! One-shot.


**Man, you guys are the best! I'm really glad at how my first one-shot went, thanks to all of you. All of you make my day and for that, thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAI HiME!**

* * *

Natsuki Kuga doesn't have a single romantic bone in her body. She and everyone else, knew it. It was a universal truth. Yet, here she is, preparing a romantic dinner with candlelights and cheesy music. The emerald eyed beauty was _way_ out of her element. _'The things I do for her...'_

The seventeen year old sighed as she continued to set the table. She was never one to do such a romantic act, but it was a special day. A day for love. A day for lovers. Valentines day. It wasn't just a Valentines day, though, it was _THE_ Valentines day. The very first that she spends with one Shizuru Fujino. She wanted everything to be perfect to the very first person she let into her heart.

_'I can't believe that its already been three months we've been together. It feels like its been much longer.' _the cobalt haired beauty thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. Dressed in a dark blue collared shirt, that complimented her hair, and some ironed jeans, Natsuki felt ready to tackle the night with her beautiful crimson eyed kaichou. _'I just hope all goes well.'_

Natsuki heard the front door open as a rich melodic voice reached her ears. "Tadaima, Natsuki!"

Taking a deep breath, the younger teen left the comforts of the bathroom and went to greet a weary Shizuru. _'I got this. I got this.' _

Crimson eyes took in the sight of a dark and quiet apartment. "Ara, Natsuki?..." the eighteen year old mumbled as she dropped her school bag onto the couch with a tired sigh. Her emerald eyed beauty would be normally found on the couch watching tv or playing video games, but Natsuki was no where in sight. "Maybe she's not home yet.." Shizuru said softly. And she was so looking forward to spending the rest of the night in the strong arms of her beloved. _'Our first Valentines day spent without each other...'_

Shizuru sighed again thinking that their first Valentines day together was ruined. She actually thought that Natsuki would actually remember this day, but she thought wrong. _'Even after dropping clues on what day it was, she still has no idea...'_ It really was a sad Valentines day for Shizuru.

Crimson eyes burned sadly as she began to walk towards the kitchen. She was so tired, that she didn't even bother turning on the lights. It really wasn't her day when the student council meeting had gone much longer than normal because of a certain loudmouth's speech about how students wear their uniforms. It also didn't help that the student council room ran out of tea, that left the kaichou grouchy. Now all she wanted to do was forget about the day and make herself some hot green tea.

Upon entering the kitchen, Shizuru's thoughts came to a stop. Three beautiful candlelights stood on their small, and round, kitchen table. Two china plates had already been set out along with two wine glasses. The crimson eyed felt like she couldn't breathe at the romantic atmosphere in front of her.

Slender arms wrapped around her waist as Shizuru began to breath again. "Okaerinasai, Shizuru." whispered a husky voice near her ear. The older teen shuddered slightly and turned around to meet emerald eyes.

"Natsuki, what is all this?" she asked softly as crimson eyes scanned the younger teen's body. Her girlfriend looked hot, well hotter than she normally looked.

Natsuki smiled and blushed. "I-It's Valentines day."

"You didn't have to do all this..." whispered Shizuru as she wrapped her arms around the slightly taller teen. The eighteen year old remembered a time when she was taller, but that all changed when Natsuki hit a growth spurt.

"It's our first one together. I wanted to do something special for you..."

"Natsuki..." Shizuru gave a dazzling smile and gave Natsuki a peck on her red cheeks.

Natsuki resisted the urge to call the older girl 'baka' and gave a smile in return. Walking to Shizuru's side of the table, the younger teen pulled the chair out for her girlfriend.

Shizuru blushed at the emerald eyed teen's action and sat down. Natsuki pushed the chair back in and went to the counter for the first course. Two plates of autumn kaiseki. Setting one plate in front of her loved one, Natsuki proceeded to put her plate on her spot.

Shizuru continued to watch the younger teen move around the kitchen. Crimson eyes followed Natsuki as she grabbed something from the fridge. A bottle of wine. "Ara, is Natsuki planning on serving us wine even though we're underaged?"

Natsuki grinned slyly and uncorked the wine bottle. "I was never one for rules, you know that."

"Ah, yes, but as the kaichou, I highly advice saving the bottle until we're nineteen." Shizuru smiled mischievously. "On the other hand, I'm not the kaichou at the moment. Let's have a toast."

Natsuki laughed and poured win into their glasses. She went back to her seat and the two proceeded to raise their glasses.

"To our first Valentines day." says Natsuki.

"And to the beginning of many other." Shizuru clinked the glasses and the two took their first drink of their first Valentines.

* * *

The dinner lasted a good two hours. Two hours spent laughing, teasing, and just thinking about the good old times. By the time the two finished, they were both beat.

Natsuki grinned at the crimson eyed beauty across the table. The chestnut haired teen was re-telling a story about this accident between Haruka and Yukino, but the emerald eyed biker wasn't really paying attention. No, she was too busy starring at the carefree smile that adorned her girfriend's face.

"And Haruka-san took Yukino out of the park before the four bullies even got the chance to get up." Shizuru finished as she stared at her smiling companion.

"So Haruka and Yukino were childhood friends? That's cool."

Shizuru nodded and smiled happily. "They've been together since the first time they met."

"That's good." Natsuki glanced at the kitchen clock. 1:20 AM. The biker blinked and stood up, taking her and Shizuru's finished plate to the sink. "It's getting pretty late. We should head to bed. There is still school tomorrow."

Shizuru stayed silent as Natsuki's words sunk in. Smiling mischievously, Shizuru said, "Ara, I thought we were going to wait a couple more months before doing this and that. I guess Natsuki wants it now. Fufufu."

Natsuki blinked as Shizuru teased her. _'What is she talking abo-'_ The emerald eyed beauty blushed heavily as thoughts of what Shizuru might do to her. Moans and sighs filled her mind. "A-ah, I didn't mean it like that!"

The eighteen year old just wanted to play this out longer. Putting her hands to her face, the crimson eyed beauty began to cry. "Natsuki doesn't want to sleep with me? Natsuki must think I'm ugly!" she sobbed

That got Natsuki's attention. No matter how long the two have been together, the younger teen could never bear to see the graceful kaichou cry. _'Damn, what should I do?!' _"I- I don't think you're ugly!"

"Natsuki does!"

"No, I don't! I think you're the most beautiful person I have ever met." _'Shit! What the hell was that?!'_

"Does Natsuki mean it?" Shizuru's sobs turned quieter. _'Ara...that's soo sweet my Natsuki! Let's see if I can get her to agree..'_

Natsuki nodded vigorously. "Of course I do."

"Natsuki doesn't think I'm ugly?" asked Shizuru, her eyes blinking innocently.

"Not at all."

"She finds me beautiful?"

"Very." Natsuki replied.

"Can I sleep with Natsuki, then?"

Without thinking, Natsuki answered with a yes. Emerald widened in horror at what she said. Shizuru smiled and glombed the seventeen year old.

"W-wait, I-I.. What just happened?" the biker wondered rather confusingly.

"I asked if I could sleep with Natsuki, Natsuki said yes." replied Shizuru as she led the two out of the kitchen.

Natsuki, at that moment, looked like a frightened little lamb. _'What have I gotten myself into?' _she thought with a sense of dread.

* * *

Natsuki sighed in relief as she and Shizuru laid down. The younger teen felt proud of herself for convincing the crimson eyed beauty to keep her hands to herself for the whole night. In return, Natsuki would let Shizuru sleep next to her. It may not be the best idea to have your mischievous girlfriend sleep next to you, but at least she got the better part of the deal.

"Good night, Shizuru." said Natsuki as she turned of the bed side lamp.

"Sweet dreams, my Nat-su-ki." replied the school kaichou.

The seventeen year old settled down into her spot and closed her eyes. It had been a good evening. An evening she could be proud of. An evening she can actually call a Valentines day celebration. It really was a very good eve-

Natsuki narrowed her eyes as she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist. Turning around, annoyed emerald met sly crimson. "I thought we promised no touching."

"Ara, I thought you were just kidding."

Natsuki shook her head. "No, I was pretty clear. No hugging, no cuddling, and no kissing."

Shizuru pouted and gave the taller girl her best puppy eyes. _'I hope this works...'_

The biker's eyes twitched as she saw the big, innocent eyes directed at her. _'Resist...Resist...RESIST!'_

The two kept at it for a few more minutes before Natsuki finally gave in. "Alright! Alright! I don't care what you do, just let me go to sleep." With that, Natsuki turned around again, facing the other direction.

Shizuru wrapped her arms around her girlfriend again. _'Not all that I wanted, but I'll take what I can get.'_ The crimson eyed beauty wanted the other girl to hold her as well, just like other couples do when they sleep next to each other, but Natsuki seemed annoyed enough as it is. Shizuru didn't want to push it.

Little did the older girl know, Natsuki was having the urge to wrap her arms around her girlfriend. _'She'll probably think I'm creepy if I do that... Then again, I've got nothing to lose' _Without another second thought, Natsuki turned around to face Shizuru again and wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist. Sighing with contend, both of the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**The last part's kinda cliché, but whatever! Happy early Valentines Day! I'm leaving tomorrow to go on this school trip so I wanted to get this done for you guys today! Hope you enjoyed it- don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

**See you guys next time!**


End file.
